Regrets
by you-claimed-my-pen-name
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Disney Couples and whether or not they regret the decisions they once made in their original Couples: Meg x Hercules, Snow White x Prince, Pocahontas x John, Aurora x Phillip. Other couples coming soon, please R&R!
1. Hercules

Regrets- Chapter 1

**So um, this is a series of one-shots I'm going to do for the Disney couples I'm more familiar with. If you have any requests, just review, and enjoy. I've been feeling very Herc/Meg lately and… I made this. **

Megara watched sadly as her husband sighed and slumped on the couch, worn out from a day of battling monsters. She quickly poured a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he smiled up at her, but his eyes were still tired.

"You okay?" she asked softly, returning his smile unsurely.

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging. "Just a bit tired."

She bit her bottom lip hesitantly and said quietly, "Must be getting old."

He laughed a bit. "Must be."

Meg had deliberately tried to keep her tone light. Hercules had given up immortality for her, and although she was grateful, she was insecure deep inside. He was barely an adult then, with little knowledge of the world. How could he have been so sure that she was what he wanted? What if it had all been a mistake?

What if he regretted it?

Even if he did, he would never voice it. Meg knew that. He was too kind to ever hurt her, but she didn't want to take advantage of that. Even if she lost him.

She was pulled out of her train of thought when a hand gently pulled her down onto the couch. Meg curled into his chest and he put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"Something wrong?" he questioned, concerned.

She sighed. "I was just thinking."

"About..?"

"About…" she repeated, tentative. "You know… the event from eighteen years ago."

He tensed ever so slightly, but attempted to remain casual. "Oh, uh, what about that? Is- Is Hades…?"

"No, no," she interrupted quickly, to reassuring him. "I haven't heard from him since." When she felt him relax, she continued. "It's just that… I was thinking… about… about…"

He tenderly lifted her chin so that their eyes met and grinned widely. "Are you always this articulate?"

She gave a quiet laugh, recognizing her own quote which she used when he had trouble finding his words. It seemed so long ago, when they had first met. Heck, it _was_ so long ago, and every day after that had been so worth it.

Looking into his blue eyes, she realized she had nothing to actually fear. He would always be here for her. He loved her. Even after all these years, he still did.

But she still asked him anyway. "Do you ever… regret choosing me over immortality?"

He blinked, obviously not expecting that. "Where did that come from?"

She averted her eyes away, slightly ashamed of her own worries. "Never mind, it was a stupid-"

He held her face, forcing her to look at him. "It's not a stupid question, Meg. If this was how you were feeling, then… then I want to know it, no matter how… ridiculous your thoughts might be," he laughed, sounding a bit bothered that she would be thinking such a thing.

"Ridiculous?" she repeated, frowning.

He laughed again, and this time, the smile really touched his eyes. "Meg, honey, I love you. I don't care about getting older, or dying, or becoming mortal" -he caressed her face lovingly- "I said it then, and I'll say it now. A life without you would just be… empty."

She felt tears forming in her eyes, and reached out to touch his face. "You really do mean it, Wonder boy."

His face softened under her touch. "I really do. I _want_ to grow older with you, Meg, and watch the children grow too." He looked out the window where their three children were playing with Pegasus. "I wouldn't trade this for anything else, ever. Would you?"

She gazed out the window and digested his words. It was true. The whole cosmos can be handed to her, and it still wouldn't be as good the family she had.

She smiled to herself. "You know I wouldn't. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Hercules laughed, the tremors also shaking her body slightly. "Well… It was a lot of work on my part," he joked lightly, earning a playful punch from Meg on the shoulder.

"Right," she replied sarcastically, and noticed that he was still staring at her. "…What?"

"Nothing, it's just… I'm lucky too."

She smiled, pulling him into a kiss. Never again, would she question his feelings for her.

**Thanks for reading. Which couple should I do next? :3 Although, I'm probably not doing anything if no one's reading xD**

**Man, I'm so nervous cause I haven't uploaded in a while. Criticism is appreciated, but please no flames. **


	2. Snow White

**Chapter 2- Snow White and Prince Ferdinand**

** As requested by: Jubaidah (thanks for all your reviews!)**

Prince Ferdinand smoothed out his outfit nervously. "Do I look alright?" he asked anxiously.

"You look splendid, Your Majesty," the priest replied swiftly.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and thought back.

When they first met, she had been dressed like a servant, and yet he had fallen deeply for her beauty and her voice. She was by far, the most fairest in the kingdom. It was as if he was enchanted by a spell, or some magic.

If it was, he hoped it would be a spell that would never break. He loved her, that much was true, but why did he feel so… nervous right now, when it was the day of their wedding?

He fiddled with his white gloves, unable to contain the very mixed emotions he was feeling at that moment.

What if he had forced Snow White into this? Her stepmother just passed away, and she has to take the place and be Queen now. What if she was marrying him because she felt that it was a duty to her people?

She was too young to love. Too young to be queen. She needed someone older to rule alongside her. Someone like… well, him.

The flourish of trumpets pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the door through which Snow White was entering.

She appeared in an elegant white dress with a long trail that was carried by small, blue birds. A thin layer of white veil covered her face, and she held a bouquet in her hands.

The Prince felt his heart swell as she walked towards him, the uneasiness melting away in her presence. How could he have had any second thoughts?

Yes, she was too young. Too young, too kind and too naïve to even think about using him for her own gain. She was firm, followed her dreams and so would definitely not marry for anything but love.

She faced him at the end of the alter, the birds took the bouquet, and he reached out to uncover her face. She smiled shyly up at him, her usually white complexion was rosy from the blush she couldn't contain.

"Are you certain you will not be regretting this?" she whispered.

She was worried about _him_ making the wrong decision. She _loved_ him.

He took both her hands in his and smiled back. "Never. Will you?"

Her eyes danced with joy as she stared into his. "This is a dream come true."

**I was debating so much whether to go through with the ceremony and make them kiss and then have Snow White say goodbye to the seven dwarfs who are at the wedding, but… **

**I still hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if they're OOC and that it's short, because I'm really not that familiar with Snow White or the Prince and yeah, but it's a request, so it must be done. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	3. Pocahontas

**Pocahontas- John Smith x Pocahontas**

A low oath came from behind her, making her stop in her tracks and turn back halfway. A short laugh escaped her mouth when she saw the blond man struggling to pull a goat along with him.

"Don't laugh," he said, embarrassed and mildly irritated.

Pocahontas covered her mouth and walked over to him. "Here," she took the animal by the rope around its neck. "You have to be gentle with it," she cooed, nuzzling the goat and tugged it forward.

The goat followed, to John's amazement. "See?"

He quickly masked his admiration and sighed, walking in the direction of the village. "I can't handle animals. The only one who ever liked me is Meeko."

Pocahontas smiled, falling in step with him easily, towing the goat along.

John had returned after a long year of recovery, and had been more than happy to settle with her in the village.

_Since I know you can't come back with me, I'll just stay here with you, _was his simple and bizarre reasoning. She had half-believed that he was only joking, and yet, here he was, nine months later.

She shook her head at the memory, knowing just how lucky she was. Although she knew that if he had gone back to his old life, it was very likely that she would follow soon after. During his recovery process, she was going crazy, doing odd jobs and helping out around the village more than ever, just to keep her mind off him.

A cool breeze made her shiver, even though she was usually good at withstanding the cold. Of course, all her experience in the village made her more resilient, and she had already swapped her usual sleeveless dress for one that was thicker and had sleeves.

On the other hand, this was John's first winter here. A quick glance at him showed that he was not a big fan of cold weather. He was silently cursing at the cold water that he accidently splashed on himself after stumbling on a tree root.

She laughed quietly, and held out her hand for him. His expression softened and he took it without another word.

"Wow, your hands really _are_ cold," she remarked, surprised.

"Please tell me this is as cold as it gets around here," he said lightly, a smile playing around his lips. "I couldn't handle it if it gets worse."

She bit down on her bottom lip, looking down. She could feel the worried expression on her face and she didn't want him to let in on her irrational insecurities. He shouldn't have to feel bad for a few jokes and light-hearted actions.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice her sudden silence- something was weighing down in his mind as well. In fact, he had been acting kind of tense during the last few days, almost… nervous? But why would he be nervous?

They passed the coast, and from the high cliff they stood on, the view looked simply breath-taking. The sun was setting in the horizon, the golden rays settling on the endless stretch of ocean, making it shimmer with life. The skies seemed to stretch on forever too, coloured with vibrant pinks, oranges and yellows.

"It's beautiful," John whispered from beside her, setting down the bucket and sitting on the ground next to it. Pocahontas followed, still holding the goat's rope.

It was too sentimental to walk away from. She stared out into the distance, letting her thoughts abandon her for a moment, feeling completely at peace.

She glanced at John, watching the way the wind played with his hair, his strong jaw lines, and the point of his nose. Her eyes then travelled to his, seeing the deep thoughts behind them. He was missing his home.

"Do you ever… think about your home?" Before she knew it, the words had slipped out.

His eyes flickered to her, and there was a short pause. "What, like going back?"

She nodded, and from the corner of her eye, she saw that he turned back to the ocean. Just when she thought he wasn't going to reply, he spoke, barely more than a whisper.

"Sometimes."

She expected as much, but didn't answer, not trusting herself to speak. So he did wish to go back, and she would let him. He was a sailor. He shouldn't be tied down to one place. She would not ask him to give up her freedom. So this was it then. They were over.

His grip on her hand tightened, and he continued. "Sometimes, I think of home, of sailing, of the adventures I used to have, and I wonder where I would be going right now, if I weren't here."

She kept her eyes steadily on the ocean, feeling the tears stinging at the brim of her eyes. She was strong. She would let him go and carry on with her life.

"I _think_ about it," he said softly. "But I have never ever actually _considered_ it."

Her head snapped up, surprised, and saw that he was telling the truth. He held her gaze briefly and smiled. "I came all this way, and I'm not about to give you up so easily."

She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words and closed it again. He reached for her hand with his other hand and held it for a second. She felt something cool around her finger and looked down at it.

There was a ring. A simple golden band around her fourth finger. She blinked and looked up at him again, questioning.

He shortly realized that she didn't know what it meant. "This is how we propose. The men buy the woman a wedding ring, and often, we says something like 'Will you marry me?'"

Her heart accelerated, almost painfully thudding against her chest. She gaped at the ring and then at the man, suddenly grasping the situation. It only took another second for her to throw her arms around him, laughing joyfully.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

She grinned. "Yes, I would be happy to marry you."

The goat chewed on her hair, ruining the moment, and she smacked the animal away, making sure to save her hair. John started laughing, much to her irritation, but she couldn't stop herself from joining him.

They laughed together in the absurdity of it all, unable to help themselves and watched the sun set.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know I'm late, I know I can't write fluff, I don't know why there's a goat there, and I'm sorry! I'll get around to the other requests, I promise.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Aurora x Phillip**

**Just thought I might as well add a disclaimer in here since I haven't. I do not own any of the Disney characters.**

* * *

Aurora stumbled over Phillip's foot. "I'm sorry. Oh, I can't do anything right!"

The Prince laughed in reply, and dropped his hand, signaling the music to stop. "Yes, you can. You just need to try a little harder."

"I tried," she retorted, disheartened. "But I can't do _anything_. I cannot even dance anymore!"

The Prince watched sadly, wanting to help her, but not knowing how to.

"I'm a failure as a princess."

He thought he hadn't heard right the first time. "Pardon?"

She repeated the line a little louder.

"Such nonsense. You must be tired from all this hard work. Would you like to take a break?" he asked kindly, knowing the one place she would love to visit.

She smiled wryly, not wanting to admit that she'd like nothing more to do than to escape this palace, but unable to decline his offer.

Being a Princess wasn't all it seemed. Thanks to the Good Fairies' upbringing, she knew the basic things that a Princess should, such as manners and proper etiquette, but she still had trouble adjusting to other things. Like other people. After being around for the same three people for her whole life, she wasn't quite sure how to act around royal guests.

Of course, there were some exceptions to that rule- her parents treated her with love, and she quickly learnt to respond to that with her own love. She was fond of Phillip's father, who wholly accepted her and her relationship with Phillip.

And there was Phillip himself, who made her feel most at ease, like they had known each other their whole lives.

She lifted her head from his back when she felt Samson come to a trot, and looked around at the familiar scenery and gasped softly when her eyes fell on the small cottage that she grew up in. Phillip hopped down from the horse first and helped her down.

"The… The cottage," she whispered, waves of nostalgia rushing back to her. Sixteen years of a simple life. Sixteen years of not knowing magic, or responsibilities, or having to be proper. It had only been a few months since her birthday, but it felt like years.

She slowly pushed open the door to the cottage, unknowingly holding her breath in anticipation, and was pleasantly surprised to find that nothing had changed. Except for the collection of dust and the growing cobweb in the corners.

"Oh!" she softly gasped, running over to one of the chairs and lightly brushing the dust off the back. "Nothing has changed."

Lost in her own world, she began to hum lightly to herself. Phillip joined in, recognizing the tune, and slipped his arms around her waist. Aurora was startled at first, but leaned slightly into him as he sang along with her.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_."

The princess turned to face him and the two danced in the cottage, much like they did on her sixteenth birthday, when they fell in love. They fell in step together, dancing to a rhythm they were both familiar with, their voices blending into the perfect melody.

"_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _

At the last note, the couple slowed to a graceful stop and Phillip bent down to softly touch his lips to her forehead, their hands still intertwined between them.

"See, you _can_ dance," he whispered softly.

Aurora glanced up at him through thick lashes, her mouth curving upwards, and he let go of one hand to cup her face gently.

"And you make an excellent Princess," he added before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**I tried to notch up the fluffiness, but… You tell me how it turned out and what you think. I'm really sorry for the inconsistent updates. I try but… you know, life. Um, thanks so much for reading and to those people who reviewed. ^^**


End file.
